1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a skin treatment apparatus, and methods of use thereof.
2. Background Art
It is known to treat skin (for example, for cosmetic purposes such as depilation, minimisation of skin blemishes or skin rejuvenation, as well as for dermatological treatment of skin conditions such as acne or rosacea) by exposing the skin to controlled dosages of optical radiation, such as high intensity broadband light pulses. This procedure generally involves radiation spanning substantially the entire visible spectrum, using dosages determined by a combination of energy intensity and pulse duration.
Apparatus used to treat skin using IPL (intense pulsed light) is now increasingly available for use by the general public, with the result that there is a requirement to avoid misuse of such apparatus through misunderstanding or abuse.
Applicants have now devised an improved skin treatment apparatus.